seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 29
Tack, holding everyone over his back, was running back to the ship. Everyone, had their backs broken by having him carry them, and Oak, was the only one free of Tack's wrath. "Captain... Should you put them down?" All the crew members shook their heads for yes, but Tack didn't notice. Oak, slapped Tack on the back of the head, and he dropped them. They all massaged themselves, and walked to the ship. Fea, noticing Ness and Taka, and Oak, took a few steps back, and covering Christie. "I don't know any of them. Tack, you know?" "Oh yeah! The tall guy with dark hair is Ness, the fish guy is Taka, and this guy is Oak, he's our new crew member!" Zozo and Rangton face faulted, and pulled on Tack's face. Zozo, was the angriest. "Tack... THIS GUY WAS OUR ENEMY! HE BEAT US UP, AND WE CAN'T TRUST HIM ONE SINGLE BIT! HE COULD KILL US ALL, AND THEN HAND US OVER TO THOSE BOUNTY HUNTERS!" Tack, looking at Oak, craned his head. "Are you going to do that?" "No." "He's good." Everyone stared at Tack blankly, and smacked him over the head in unison. Fea, having her foot on Tack, stared at Oak. "We can't overrule his order, and I don't plan to do that anytime... So welcome aboard. Try anything, and I'll shove you into a barrel, set it on fire, and throw you on an island with savages. Welcome aboard, Oak." Everyone, beside Oak, was scared by Fea, and took a few steps away. Ness and Taka, were both scared, and tried to run away, when Christie, remembered something. "CAPTAIN TACK! Ness and Taka want to join! They said..." Ness and Taka cover her mouth, nervously laughing. "What we meant was... We want to join your... 'Clam Collection!' Yeah! Clam collectors for life, you know! Heh heh heh... Don't burst us in flames!" Tack, overthinking it held them, smiled, and hugged. "Yeah, why not?! More friends!" He held them tightly, and they thought their backs were broken. They fell down, and Tack, was puzzled again. "Why?" Zozo, smacked Tack over the head. "YOU JUST SAID WHY NOT!" Ness and Taka, stood, and folded their arms. "Easy. We love adventure. You guys were chased by ninjas, robots, and boxers. Hat sounds like adventure, if we ever heard it! We just plain love having adventure. Will you take us?" Tack, thumbed up, and they ran back to the boat. Tack, used his brain, and remembered something. "THE BOAT, IT'S..." He saw it was fine, on top of the water, and he was puzzled. At a branch, he saw a few koalas, and a koala in a suit with a cigar, gran at Tack, before walking away. He waved his hand, and Tack did the same exact thing. Tack, ran to the ship, and jumped on. Fea and Zozo did the same. Malk ran, and jumped on the kitchens roof, with Rangton trying to hold on with the rafters. Christie, was having problems getting to the top of the ship, with Oak pushing her up. And jumping on. Ness and Taka jumped on, and they were smiling. Zozo set the sails, and Rangton looked at his log pose, smiling. "Okay everyone, let us say goodbye to this damn island! Off, to JAYA!" Everyone, cheered, and Oak, sitting, smiled. He was sure he was going to have some fun. - Nassop, and Bakaraki were done fighting. Nassop stood on top of Bakaraki, bloody and bruised with dozens of scars, but he won. Even without using his prize. He opened his pocket, and lifted his small apple. His devil fruit. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc